goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk is a counter-terrorist fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Jet as he appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Goanimate Cocky and brash, Jet is very arrogant, prideful, and always seeks riches and fortunes. While also the Babylon Rogues' leader, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously, though he knows how to assert his authority. For all his shady characteristics though, Jet is an honorable Extreme Gear rider. Since losing to Sonic the Hedgehog in Extreme Gear, Jet has kept an intense rivalry with the hedgehog. Ever competitive, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best Sonic in speed and claim his title as the fastest thing in the universe. In GoAnimate, Jet and the other Babylon Rogues are used to be bad users until they become good users when Azura sings her song to snap them out of being bad users and became three of Sonic's friends. They're revealed to be Azura's cousins. *Voice: Brian, sometimes Young Guy *Likes: Treasure, his team, lounging, sleeping, daydreaming about being rich, stealing, riding his Extreme Gear, sompetitive activities in physical skills, proving he is faster than Sonic, speed *Dislikes: Anyone who is faster or more confident than him, having rivals, being beaten (especially in Extreme Gear), not being rich, Wave lecturing or nagging him about his responsibilities, Storm being incompetent, asserting his duty as leader of the Babylon Rogues, responsibilities, waiting, slowness, Wave's "boring talk", secrets, cheating or dirty tricks not working on his behalf or when he tires to play fair, Doctor Eggman *Singing Voice: Mafumafu and sometimes luz, Roccol, un:c and kradness *Love Interest: Wave the Swallow MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 Movelist *Neutral Attack - Powerslide *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Hoverboard Dash *Side Neutral 2 - Pecking charge *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Rail Grind *Up Neutral 2 - Wall clinging *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Gravity Ring *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - Babylon Blimp *Weakness: Event matches with him: *Event 2: Jet's Revenge MMD videos featuring Jet the Hawk *Reversible Campaign *Catch Me If You Can *Melancholic - with Sonic *Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl - with Sonic *Scream - with Sonic *ECHO - with Wave and Storm *テオ (Teo) *玉袋を蚊に刺された (A mosquito bites a ball bag) Trivia *Jet's name came from the prototype name of the character in the classic games, Nack the Weasel, as when Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble was first announced in a Magazine article in 1994, Nack the Weasel was referred to as Jet, but was later changed. This could also show how both characters resemble a lot in personality. *Jet is the youngest member in the Babylon Rogues. He is also the youngest rival Sonic has ever had (besides Silver). *Both Jet's and Silver's counterparts in Sonic and the Black Knight don't appear in story mode. *Unlike most characters, Jet has a tendency to refer to Sonic by his full name, "Sonic the Hedgehog", as shown in the cutscenes of the Sonic Riders series. He started doing this at the end of the final story of the first game. *Jet can be considered ambidextrous. In the Sonic Riders series Jet attacks with his fans on both hands and in Sonic and the Black Knight, Jet's counterpart, Lamorak fights with two swords. *Jet makes more appearances than Storm or Wave do outside the Sonic Riders series. *Jet was intended to appear as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but was removed for unknown reasons. **In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Jet's data still remains in the game. In the European version of the game, if you hack the game, Jet is playable along with Silver, Donkey Kong, Cream, Big, Birdo and Espio. *Some fans believe Jet to be modeled after Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Fighters. In some cases, people even mistook Jet to be Bean. Nintendo Power Magazine played a joke on this fact by giving an image of Jet a caption reading; "Bean? Is that you, Bean? Oh! How we've missed you!". *Jet's species may have chosen as a reference to the famous skateboarder, Tony Hawk, as they are both skilled board riders. *In Jet's 2D images, he has nostrils on his beak. However, in his 3D renders he does not. This could be the exception with his Sonic and the Black Knight artwork, though it is hard to confirm due to his helmet blocking the "nose" of his beak. *Jet and Sonic seem to have their colors inverted, in terms of eye and fur/feather color. Jet's appearance is mostly green, but he has blue eyes, the color of Sonic. Sonic's appearance is mostly blue, but he has green eyes, the color of Jet. *Jet, along with Wave and Storm, are the only characters in the Sonic Riders series to have worn their goggles when racing in-game. **Also, most characters tend to wear their goggles when using skates in the first two Sonic Riders games, Jet basically wears his goggles more often compared to others, possibly noting to his experience on an Extreme Gear. *Jet does a red tailed hawk screech when he's furious. *When Jet first appeared in Sonic Riders, then his eurobeat cover song is likely to be Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night. Gallery Azura singing her song to Jet which snaps him out of being a bad user Jet as he appears in The Deep Penetrators Jet in MikuMikuDance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Rottweiler's enemies Category:Mongrel's enemies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Lilly Crumpington's allies Category:Bing Bong's allies Category:Reggie's allies Category:Azura's Allies Category:Henry and June's allies Category:Characters Voiced by Brian Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy Category:Counter-Terrorists